


Calidez

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Durante siglos había vagado en medio de una solitaria existencia, sin embargo aquel chiquillo había llegado para acabar con las cadenas de aquella soledad.KanamexZero.¡Drabble para el día KaZe!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño drabble KaZe o ZeKa. (? Bueee, el orden de los factores no altera el producto, ¿cierto? :v El punto es que este drabble forma parte del aporte para el fandom de VK en la celebración del primer día oficial KaZe, día el cual se decidió crear tras opiniones en el grupo KanameXZero ya que el 7 de abril fue el primer episodio de la serie de VK. ¡Ahora finalmente el KaZe tiene su día!
> 
> Ya aclarado la importancia de este día yo solo quería compartir algo aunque estuve a punto de no hacerlo ya que mientras escribía este mísero drabble me tomé una pausa para cocinar y por pendeja me quemé con agua hirviendo varios dedos de mi mano derecha así que ahora parecen unas putas salchichas rojas e hinchadas que palpitan y arden de dolor, pero como me niego a quedarme sin compartir nada este día tras venir planeándolo desde hace rato logré terminarlo solo con mi mano izquierda. :D Tengo dedos de salchicha que me duelen pero logré compartir esto así que soy feliz.
> 
> P.D: Quizás a futuro le haga continuación a esto.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Cálido, mullido, placentero. Así se sentía aquel suave y brillante pelaje. Aquel pelaje le hacía sentir seguro, protegido, sereno, amado y por ello, por aquellas importantes razones el pequeño Kaname se aferraba en medio de sus sueños al plateado pelaje de aquel lobo.

 

El tierno infante enterró su sucio rostro en el suave pelaje de aquel lobo profiriendo un suspiro en medio de su sopor, aferrándose con sus pequeñas manitas a aquella criatura como si temiera que se marchara, mas esto era algo que ese lobo no haría. Era algo que jamás osaría hacer. Cómo aquel lobo pensaría siquiera en abandonar a su compañero. ¡Era absurdo!

Durante siglos aquel lobo vagó solitario desde que su manada fue cazada, exterminada por cruentos cazadores que veían en los licántropos no más que meros monstruos, mas ellos no eran los monstruos. ¡Los humanos lo eran! Ellos solo habían querido vivir en paz pero los humanos eran criaturas que parecían no comprenderlo. Sin embargo, ahora allí estaba, protegiendo a aquel pequeño humano el cual había hallado casi moribundo perdido en el bosque y el cual había resultado ser su pareja.

Un humano como compañero. ¡Cuán irónico era el destino! Mas le era imposible negar esa atracción, ese deseo de protección, ese cálido sentimiento al contemplar aquellos ojos borgoña los cuales le miraban llenos de curiosidad. Por ello, sin importar que aquel chiquillo fuese un humano él le aceptaba puesto que después de todo aquel infante no representaba malicia ni rencor sino cálidez y amor.

Sintiéndose reconfortado ante aquel pensamiento acarició con su hocico los castaños y algo enredados cabellos del infante, percibiendo el aroma a tierra y plantas silvestres en este, y bajo aquel aroma, ese intenso olor especiado propio de su compañero el cual le llamaba. El infante se removió entre sueños, restregando su rostro contra el pelaje del lobo mientras musitaba entre sueños un nombre el cual llenó de dicha al licántropo «Zero.» Su compañero ahora conocía su nombre. A pesar de aún no mostrarle su forma humana sus pensamientos estaban ligados a Kaname y aquello le hacía sumamente feliz.

Reconfortado por la sensación del pequeño humano contra él, Zero descansó su cabeza cerca del infante, sumiéndose junto a este en el reino de los sueños dentro de aquella cueva. Ahora ya no era un lobo solitario. Ahora tenía un compañero al cual cuidar, y aunque este fuese aún solo un niño permanecería junto a este hasta que algún día pudiera finalmente unir su vida con aquel el cual el destino había elegido para traer calidez a su amarga soledad.


End file.
